is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Lorie Bartholy
Lorie is younger sister Nicolae, Peter and Drogo, as well as Viktor's youngest adopted daughter. She portrays as a neutral and recurring antagonist throughout other story routes. Appearance Lorie has very long pink hair with a full fringe which is tied in a style of odango with matching two bows on each side and hazel eyes. When she goes into tantrums or does not want to get left behind by the player, her eyes became red when she turns into a vampire. She wears four outfits within her portrait as some of her outfits worn by young adults such as the player which is proven her unusual style of dress. Her main outfit is a pink sleeveless dress with a white short-sleeved shirt with three buttons at the center, the sleeves of her shirt appear with puffy sleeves, white socks, and black dress shoes. Her second outfit is her Elementary school uniform Her third outfit is her winter casual attire which shows her unusual dress sense, is a brown and white checkered winter dress with a white long-sleeved button shirt while wearing both her sock and shoes from her main attire. Her fourth outfit is her sleeping attire as she wears a white sleeveless shirt with blue trim and white capris and her hair let loose. Personality Unlike kids in her age, Lorie is described as a calm, stoic yet smart little girl with a mean and bratty streak. This is due to her being an authoritarian. She has a very impish personality when she plays with her toys or with the player in a very dangerous game such as both strangling and kidnapping. The players frequently annoy her because of her behavior which they can retaliate by casting a spell in order to discipline her. Despite her behavior, she is also close to the Bartholy brothers as Nicolae was the one who takes care of her when the player was away. She can directly follow her siblings as the players thought of her when she was pretending to get close knowing of her bad behavior. Lorie also inhibits her vampiric abilities by pushing the player away after she keeps scolding her for her actions. Lorie also has an unusual dress sense whenever she dresses up with matured clothes which indicates that she wishes to become a fine woman despite her age. Lorie is also given firm discipline by both Nicolae and Peter throughout both his and Drogo's stories when she frequently hurts the player in her vampiric state especially for disrespecting her due to her spoiled nature by ordering her around, calling the player her maid and taking her to the basement which is forbidden. In Sebastian's story, Nicolae angrily scolds her for involving herself in the player's private life which she frequently complains about her being at the university for her studies. In Drogo's story during Chapter 10, Lorie's intelligence also allows her to inform Nicolae about both Drogo and the player's forbidden relationship and she couldn't care less about her brothers when both Nicolae and Drogo are dangerously fighting each other in a fist-fight before Peter broke the two of them up. Drogo also threatens her for the nasty acts she had done to the player when she tries to spend time with her in her room. But in the second season according to Drogo, Lorie manages to stop Viktor from beating Peter mercilessly for rebelling him which indicates the two of them have a complex father-daughter relationship, unlike her brothers. At the end of Chapter 8, Lorie is somewhat afraid of her other brother Conrad Bartholy when she warns the player about him for being Viktor's son. In Chapter 10 according to Peter, Lorie suffers from an anti-social identity disorder which contradicts her main personality. All other story routes show that Lorie can be happy and enjoyable to her brothers as well as the player if she likes to go to the mall but sometimes she can throw tantrums or turn into her vampiric state if the player doesn't want to play her dangerous games rather than an actual good game which causes her to leave the room in annoyance and threaten to play with her when she returns to the manor after school. Allies *The Main Character (Drogo) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Peter) *The Main Character (Sebastian) *Viktor Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Peter Bartholy *Drogo Bartholy *Conrad Bartholy *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) Enemies *The Main Character (Drogo) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Nicolae) *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) *Descendants of the Templars Gallery Conrad in Secret Scene.jpg Is it Love Drogo cover.jpg Lorie Rate the Game.png Drogo Sneak Peek 3.jpg Is it love Drogo ad.jpg Is it love Peter ad.jpg Other Looks Lorie PJ's.png Lorie School.png Lorie Dress.jpg Trivia * Lorie's main role in Mystery Spell resembles Claudia from the film '' 'Interview with the Vampire'. * Her odango hairstyle on her portrait bears a resemblance to Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from a wide acclaimed meta-anime series, ''Sailor Moon. As the color of her hair resembles Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon who also dons her hair in odango style but in a rabbit ear-shaped. ** In one episode in Sailor Moon SuperS when both Usagi and Chibiusa switched bodies by the Lemure, Usagi's child appearance resembles Lorie's until they were returned to normal by Pegasus/Helios. * She's one of the 4 characters to be both an antagonist and protagonist depending on the route. The other two being Jenny Blake, Drogo Bartholy and Loan Huxley. * She's one of the nine original Mystery Spell characters. * She's one of the 4 non-love interest characters who appears in all story routes. * She was the first child in the Is it Love? series. *She was the first and only character to have pink hair. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Nicolae Bartholy Category:Bartholys Category:Children Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Brats Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchists